


The Pandora Hunt

by Joker122



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Everyone from RT/AH involved, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker122/pseuds/Joker122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A former militia sergeant gets an interesting offer after witnessing the true evil of an organization hellbent on creating a civil war on a peaceful world. As they hunt down the organization, the sergeant begins to realize his feelings for the pilot. Will they be able to stop the organization? Will they be able to prevent the civil war? Can the sergeant find true love and move on from the horrible actions he witnessed? Well, with this team, one things for certain: a lot of stupidity will happen, and the world being in their hands is bad enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pandora Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is in third person, and the rest will be in first person. The only exceptions will be potential chapters with near death experiences.

As the rain beat down in the village of Arcadia, a man in his early twenties wandered out of the forest. His clothes were soaking wet, and was almost completely destroyed. His pants were ragged, and caked in what appeared to be either blood or dirt. His light brown hair was scraggly, and he had the beginnings of a ragged beard. Teal eyes holding sadness and anger within them, and the empty holsters he wore on his hips gave people the vision of a former guard or militia member.

As he walked into the village, a woman in her mid twenties took notice of him and his haggard appearance. She has light blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, and was wearing a medium jacket over her regular clothes. Form fitting dark blue jeans showed signs of her working somewhere with mud, and her sapphire blue eyes shined with worry.

“Sir, are you okay?” She asked, causing him to look up. The pain hidden behind sadness and anger was obvious, and she walked over to him slowly. He started to chuckle, but it ended in a rough sounding cough. She hastened her pace towards him as he fell down to one knee.

“Sorry bout that. Walking for twelve hours takes a lot out of a guy. Especially after being on a mission for so long” he said in a raspy voice, making her to give a small smile. 

“It's okay, but we need to get somewhere warm and dry. You need your rest. My house is just up ahead” she replied, with the small smile still on her face. Worry filled her eyes, and the guy felt bad about it. He knew his appearance was probably haggard, but there was nothing he could do. The Pandora Organization needed to be found. As it stood, they were hell bent on starting a civil war on Chalous. 

Chalous is a peaceful planet, in the sector of AT-5. The entire sector was full of farming planets, with no major protection from the Navy. A sector militia was all that protected the planets, along with the Sectoral fleet. Only two other sectors had their own fleets; XW-8, a sector filled with mining planets and CQ-1. The sector that housed prison colonies. Those one the latter fleet were specially trained in the sector of YP-3. Otherwise known as the Hell sector.

Desert planets only, and deadly animals. Those who settled there remained in walled cities, armed with plasma pistols. The trained individuals had plasma rifles, or light machine guns. Rockets, artillery, and armor drew too much attention for the civilians. 

“As soon as we get inside, you can use my bathroom to change out of your clothes” the woman said, causing the man to blush a little.

“I don't have any other clothes.” The guy replied, causing the woman to blush as well.

“My brother's clothes should fit you. He wouldn't mind.” The sadness in her voice at the mention of her brother made the guy feel a pang of sadness for her. He didn't like seeing or hearing women sad. Especially beautiful women like she is. 

“Mind if I ask your name?” He asked her, voice still raspy. 

“My name's Kara Eberle. What's yours?” She replied, happiness in her voice. 'Forced happiness, but it'll have to do' thought the guy.

“Matt Washington” he replied as they reached Kara's house. When she opened the door, he took in the layout of the house. A loveseat and chair took up residence along the far wall's corner, while the television was located in the opposite corner. The hallway was narrow, with enough space for one person to walk through it with no trouble. The kitchen held a round table, with three chairs surrounding it. A single coffee pot by the sink and stove.

Kara pointed Matt to the restroom, and when he entered it, he was surprised by how spacious it was. It held a large circular tub, along with a single shower tucked away in the upper left corner. As he entered the shower, he felt the warm water wash away the lingering aches and pains, along with the dirt and blood on his body. Looking at his chest, he let out a sigh of contempt and relaxation. Three horizontal scars were on his chest from an old friend, yet they weren't deep enough to have been fatal. 

He heard the door open, and quickly tensed up until Kara spoke. “You forgot to grab a towel, so I brought one in for you, along with some clothes for you.” Letting out a shaky breath, he cracked open the shower door just a bit. Enough for him to let out some of the steam and poke his head out.

“Thank you. I'll be out in a few minutes.” He replied, and Kara gave a short nod. As she left, he closed the shower door and allowed the water to wash away the last bits of dirt that stuck to his hair. When that was done, he stepped out and began drying off. 

As soon as the bathroom mirror was clear, he took a long hard look at himself. His scraggly brown hair reached his cheeks on the sides, while reaching just above the eyebrows in the front. The rough stubble he grew to love became a ragged beard that he despised. Teal eyes held exhaustion, but also fear. Fear of his nightmares plaguing him.

His well defined body the result of elite training. Thee one seventy pounds he weighed before he turned eighteen quickly became two hundred of pure muscle. Hands calloused from holding weapons for hours on end, and legs burning for the twelve hour march he forced himself on.

Walking out to the living room, he noticed the sheet Kara placed on the loveseat. She was bending over, tucking the sheet into the loveseat. She didn't notice him until he cleared my throat, and he did that so he could stop his train of thoughts. As she shot up in surprise, he took notice of the glasses she was wearing and the powder blue shirt she was wearing. It was plain, form fitting, and it brought out her eyes. Her form fitting jeans were a lighter color, almost white. The blood rushed to a certain part of Matt's lower body after seeing her.

“OH! I didn't expect you to be done so soon. I'm just setting up the couch for the night” she said, and Matt gave her a small smile.

“Kara, you didn't have to tuck the sheet into the couch for me” he said, causing her to look at the ground. 

“I was going to sleep on the couch. You need the bed for a good night's rest.” 

“Then we can share the bed. You are not sleeping on the couch because of me.” She began to blush, and his face was mirroring hers right about now. Even though he only knew her for a few minutes, probably an hour or two at most, but he had to admit that she was beautiful. The way she worried about him, even though they didn't know one another.

It all made him wonder two things. The first was if she was single, and if so, would she go on a date with him? The second was what happened to her brother?

“A friend of mine is going to show up and talk to you. Is that okay?” She asked, and he nodded in agreement. The help she gave him made Matt feel warm inside. It made him want to make sure she was taken care of, and protect her.

Is that what love was? If so, then he wanted to bottle the feeling up and keep it in his back pocket. Along with making sure Kara was protected from the evil in the galaxy. After a few minutes, her friend knocked on the door. 

“Hey Gus. He's in the living room” she said, and an older man walked into the room. His dark hair was curly, but also back. Not exactly slicked back, but still far enough away to be considered back. The thick beard gave him a rugged look, but Matt's eyes traveled down to the pistol holster on the mans right hip.

“Hello. My name is Gus Sorola. I'm the Colonel in charge of the Hunter Forces. I heard about the town of Barlow. You have my deepest sympathies” he said, extending his hand to me. Taking it out of respect, I bowed my head slightly.

“Matt Washington. Former militia sergeant, and lone survivor of Barlow. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He replied, and Gus bowed his head in return.

“I have a deal for you.”

“What is it?”

“You join the Hunters as part of Heist team.” He began thinking of the pros and cons of accepting the deal, but the only thing on his mind was Kara. Her sapphire blue eyes, her shoulder length blonde hair, her beautiful smile. It caused him to smile, and he gave him an idea.

“I'll do it on one condition: Kara is given a protection deal” Matt said, causing Gus to chuckle and Kara to blush and turn her head towards the floor.

“How about she becomes Heist team's personal pilot? She knows all of them, and they consider her their sister. Would you agree to that?” He asked, and Matt just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. As Gus stood up, Matt extended his hand for a shake. Gus took it, and as he left, Kara gave Matt a slight glare.

“You do know I can protect myself, right?” She asked, and Matt just gave a nervous chuckle. He turned to face Kara with a small smile, and a confident look in his eyes.

“Yeah, but after all you've done for me, I just wanted to make sure you were protected” he said, before sitting on the loveseat. Kara took a seat next to him and leaned into his shoulder. Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and sighed in complacency. As they watched TV, both began falling asleep. Kara first, and Matt carried her to the bed. 

After covering her up, he decided to climb in next to her. Falling asleep with her in his arms, Matt knew that his mission from now on was the protection of Kara. No matter what the cost may be.


End file.
